Nano-Cat
by Wildgirl404
Summary: What if Kirito had secret powers like cat woman? but ten times more BA. Crime fighting cat Kirito to the rescue! If he can get past the many awkward cat based situations first that is... slightly AUish, set about 3 or 4 years after the events of SAO and ALfheim which are the same and disregarding the GGO and UWO arcs...though characters from both might be used later on.
1. Kicking Criminal Tail

**A/N: So this is really random and completely irrelevant to my other SAO fic but this random thing appeared from the many "what if" contemplations one has with a friend while suffering from a severe case of boredom…So yeah, now it is here for your amusement... ENJOY my strange one shot! ****And yes the hero name sucks. Get over it.**

Chapter 1: Kicking Criminal Tail

The five men laughed as they sat around the old empty warehouse taking stock of their stolen money. "Man that was too easy." one of them said with another round of laughter following.

"Did you see them stupid policemen faces?! Ha they couldn't keep up with us at all!" Another man laughed as he continued to greedily count the money.

"Ya know for a bank it didn't have much of a secure-" Another began before cutting off at the subtle but noticeable noise.

CREAK…

Silence fell over the four as well as they all began looking about in paranoia trying to locate the source of the small noise. After a couple minutes passed and nothing threatening reared its head they all shrugged at one and another.

"Must have been a cat..." one of them mumbled as the rest agreed silently before going back to counting.

"Meow." Was the sarcastic reply from the rafters and it definitely wasn't a cat. Every single one of the men were on their toes immediately, guns held before them at ready.

They looked all about the rafters, eyes wide and knuckles white over the triggers. Nothing, that's all they found and it had them utterly confused. They couldn't be imagining it could they? No they all definitely heard it…but then again maybe it really was a cat-a really _really_ strange cat. 'That must be it' was a silent conclusion from the rather idiotic group as they lowered their guard yet again, and even began to stow away their guns. That right there was their fatal mistake.

In a flash of black and blue one of the five grunted in a sound of pain and shock as he swayed for a single second before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Three stared in shock, while the fourth began to pull out his gun again, but he didn't even have it out of the holster before he too was out.

There it was; Black and Blue, just hanging on the edge of their vision.

All three turned their heads towards the spot in panic, only to see absolutely no one there. One of them readied his fists like he was going to take on their mystery attacker with his bare hands, batting them in mock punches as a display of intimidation. He was a rather big and buff man after all.

All the same; down he went too, before he could so much as even swing a single one of his punches.

Two were left standing, it was obvious to them by now their attacker was inhumanly fast and accurate, and while the warehouse was plenty dim; it didn't seem to have a single problem seeing or moving about.

FLASH!

Just one was left alone among his fallen comrades; he wasn't planning on sticking around to join them as he turned tail and began to flee.

Big gray eyes hidden behind goggle like glasses watched him run from up in the rafters in amusement, the black pupils in slits like that of a cat indeed.

He watched the man run for a single moment more, like a cat playing with his mice before eating them. But alas when he got too close to the exit he pounced and down went the final and fifth of the criminals.

They would have gotten away with it no doubt, if not for the young teenager with the abilities and wit of a great cat.

Although said teenager didn't get to soak in his victory for long (not like it was much of a challenge to begin with) before his silence was broken by the sound of his phone ringing. He sighed, but soon the exasperation turned to a glee that one only got when their lover called as he took in the name on the caller ID.

"Asuna!" he greeted with a goofy grin as he bent down and began dragging the nearest man to the round column in the middle of the room before repeating the task until he had all unconscious men leaned against it.

"Kirito-kun, were still having that date tonight right?" she inquired with contained excitement.

"Of course we are!" Kirito responded with mock offense that she would even ask, as he casually tied the five men together with an almost silent snicker.

Giggling resounded from the other end, "Good!" she responded with her happiness and excitement fully displayed in her voice now.

Kirito smiled with a level of complete genuine-ness that only came out when Asuna was involved.

"What are you doing right now?" she asked, "Maybe I can come over?"

If only she could see the look of horror on her boyfriend's face right now.

"I'm doing math homework and man it's pretty awful, you don't want to see me right now I'm a mess..really." he spilled out praying she didn't pick up on the lie.

"Oh but I'm really good at math, Let me come over to help you!"

"But Asuna-"

"I'll see you in thirty minutes! Bye love you!"

"Love you..." that was less loving and more doom sounding than anything and somehow Asuna still didn't notice as she hung up.

'Shit.' That was the only word that flowed through Kirito's mind like a mantra as he ran like the wind praying he'd get home with a couple minutes to spare...after all he was dressed in his rather famous hero outfit...The black long jacket, black undershirt, black pants, and long black boots, the electric blue scarf that hide half his face and almost seemed to glow, along with the same blue lining along all his clothes like an outfit from Tron but ten times cooler, and finally the black and blue goggle like glasses that hide his eyes or sometimes casually sat atop his head like cat ears.

"Nano-Cat"

That's what they called him and while the name was offensively cute in Kirito's opinion, it spread untold amounts of fear through every single being who has ever committed a single crime. So he didn't bother with trying to change it, it was just too much work. The public can refer to him as whatever they please; he was out there for the justice and more importantly; The EXCITMENT.

That thrill he got every time he took down another deadly criminal like they were nothing, and landing them in jail to receive a heavy dose of justice...

Speaking of jail...

Kirito whipped out his phone and hurriedly dialed 911 as he continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him, which was damn fast (faster than the eye could follow that was for sure).

When the dialer picked up he told them the location of the warehouse and the robbers tied up within.

They didn't question it, they were getting very used to the "Nano-Cat's" antics and more importantly by now they even knew his voice.

"Thank you for your hard work, we will send some police over to get them." the dialer responded.

Kirito hummed in response before hanging up, this too being something the police were very much so used too.

"Finally" Kirito almost shouted in relief as his house finally came in view, 23 minutes; that's how long he took to run a distance that was at least 30 minutes worth of a drive, oh how he loved his ability to run...

Quickly he snuck through the back door, threw off his clothes and changed. He had just got himself looking decent and like he had been sitting around (instead of knocking out 5 well known and wanted robbers) and his outfit hidden away when the doorbell rang. Hurriedly he pulled out his luckily hard and unfinished but semi started math homework and pencil before racing down the steps to answer the door.

"Hey Asuna!" he answered with a happy smile, Asuna smiling back and greeting him before she frowned, "Kirito-kun, you have some leaves in your hair" well shit.

"Yeah, my window was open for a while but now it's closed, must have blown in without me noticing..." He inwardly cringed. Seriously that was a horrible lie, not convincing at all.

Asuna just shook her head as she plucked them out of his hair, she trusted him way too much to see a very obvious lie...that really made him feel like crap.

He'd tell her one day, he vowed silently to himself...Just not today.

"Well shall we?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back as she leaned in to steal a quick kiss before continuing inside, "We shall." she said with a smile.

**A/N: Reviews are really nice, and yes this is a one shot but if for some reason I get at bunch of reviews saying they want more…I will reconsider and write more…I highly doubt I'll get that though cuz people are lazy and don't review enough…and the fact that the story itself is way out there and very Eh.**

**..Yep so I hope you liked my random oneshot.**


	2. Cat Quirks

**A/N: Ok so I got like 4 reviews wanting more and well that's more than I expected to get…So what the hell I will try to come up with a worthy second chapter in honor of the few very nice people who actually liked it and reviewed, thank you awesome people. Enjoy your present. P.S I was being sarcastic about the 25 reviews bit because I didn't really expect to get much at all. **

Chapter 2: Cat Quirks

"Hey guys." Kirito greeted as he entered "Dicey Café" to meet up with all his friends looking utterly exhausted.

Klein, Asuna, Lizbeth, Silica, and even Agil (who was currently cleaning a glass to sparkling perfection like he always seemed to be doing when one came in here) turned and acknowledged the arrival of the final friend of the group. And what an interesting group it was, brought together by a death game when all they had thought they were gonna get was a brief escape from reality when they first logged on.

To top it off just a year after everything Kirito went and got himself freaky cat powers; he really couldn't stay out of trouble could he?

"Hey man, you're late." Klein responded rather loudly.

"Ah…sorry about that but um…I was trying to get rid of them." Was Kirito's vague response.

"Them?" Asuna questioned as the rest of the group looked on, completely confused.

"The cats."

"The cats?" everyone repeated blankly.

Kirito just sighed before pointing to the window, "Look outside."

Everyone slowly got up and moved towards the window to see what their friend (or in Asuna's case; boyfriend) was referring to. They all just stared.

Klein was the first one to question what they were all looking at and of course he had to put it in the most ridiculous way, "Dude…Are you building an army of cats?"

Silence filled the room.

Cats, there were at least a dozen of them just sitting outside, most were just patiently waiting but some were making a point to make their presence known with many meows and scratches to the door. Passerby's stared and pointed, some asking others what was going on and others pulling out cameras to get pictures of the parade of cats outside the old Café. It was quite the confounding sight to see. Agil wasn't complaining much, it was more than likely good for publicity at least…Though he might have to repaint the door which wasn't a very pleasing thought to him.

Kirito on the other hand just looked embarrassed as he let out an awkward laugh to Klein's questioning as everyone else turned to him to wait for some form of an explanation.

"Well…I just am having a couple problems with cats following me everywhere I go…I try to avoid them and make them lose my trail but…well I'm starting to think cats are really everywhere" He finished as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Why exactly are they following you?" Lizbeth asked seemingly trying to hold back a laugh, though in Kirito's opinion this was not in any way or form funny, it was really starting to drive him up the wall.

"I don't know." It might have something to do with the fact that I'm basically a human cat, maybe they see me as their big brother or something? Kirito mused silently to himself.

"Do you have catnip in your pockets maybe?" Silica finally piped up.

Why the heck would he carry catnip in his pockets?

"No…No catnip here."

He was avoiding that crap anyway since the last time he encountered it growing in some old cat lady's yard…He rolled in it and rubbed his face in it, not unlike any other cat, much to his eternal embarrassment.

In fact he was finding more and more strange cat quirks popping up in his daily life that were not there before… Like his new found obsession with all things milk…when in fact he has hated milk with a passion all his life…

Or his new passion for eating fish.

Or even how shiny things prove to be an extreme form of distraction to him now… much to his annoyance.

Really now that he thought about it, He wasn't so sure if the cat powers were worth it after all…

"Well…whatever the reason get them to stop scratching my door, I really don't want to go through the trouble of repainting it…" Agil called over his shoulder as he walked back to his place behind the bar.

"R-right, I'll do that…" the look of horror on Kirito's face really would make one wonder if the little kitties were tigers in disguise or something. Asuna couldn't help but giggle, the situation was rather bizarre and they would be sure to figure out the cause later, but for now her boyfriend's reactions were rather amusing.

Kirito took a deep breath as if preparing himself for war as he slowly turned the door knob and rushed outside to shoo his feline fan club away.

Well what a wonderfully epic fail.

The minuet he rushed out the door one of the cats accidently got in the way of his feet and he made to avoid tripping over the cat so as not to hurt it, this of course resulted in him tripping over his own two feet and going down with all the wonderful grace of a falling cat himself.

If that wasn't the worst of the situation, then finding himself on his butt surrounded by a dozen fluffy and cuddly cats climbing all over him was…or maybe the fact that the door was still wide open for all his friends to get a front seat view to the whole situation.

Meow

Kirito deadpanned as one of the smaller cats climbed on top of his head and curled up in his hair like it planned to sleep there, not to mention that he had a cat on each shoulder and not a free space on his lap, or even a space where a cat wasn't rubbing up against his sides or back. He was beginning to assume that he no longer looked like a human, but more like a giant moving multicolored mass of fluffy fur.

Laughter, it started out as a couple small giggles and quickly grew as Lizbeth, Silica, and Asuna rose to hysterical at the ridiculous and in their opinions absolutely adorable scene before them…Even if Kirito himself was making a face like he had just been shot…

Asuna whipped out her phone and took a picture.

"Yep I'm making that my new screen saver." She giggled again

Klein and Agil looked on at the poor boy in pity; those girls were sure to torture him for the rest of his life because of this moment right now.

"Oi, Asuna send me that picture, I want a copy!" Lizbeth called out, Silica nodding her head eagerly between laughs as she spoke, "Me too!"

"Yep, you got it!" Asuna responded with a big smile.

Kirito almost wanted to cry.

Almost.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that, that's all for now…review what you think plz! Also if you have a vague idea of a cat based situation for Kirito to land himself in here… don't be afraid to put the prompt idea as part of your review. If I like it and feel like I can pull it off, I might just write it. ;)**


	3. Cats vs Dogs

**A/N: Ok so first thing first, I did not sleep at all last night, and the night before that I only slept for 4 hours so I am sleep deprived and apologize if this chapter sucks…or makes no sense. I should clarify some info, and I promise next chapter will explain how he got the powers yada yada, in the meantime just know Kirito is 19 which means Asuna is 20 and I will have to look up all the other characters ages to find the age difference and figure the rest out…wow I am ranting. This is what happens when you don't sleep. Kirito is also already living in his own apartment so… See you at the bottom yeah? Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Cats vs. Dogs

"You want me to do what?!" Kirito practically hollered into the phone in disbelief, he must have heard wrong…

"Dog-Sit my dogs…" was the little voice on the other end of the line.

"Wha…Why the heck would you pick me to do that?" Kirito continued in exasperation. He didn't have anything against dogs, on the contrary he used to love them and feel rather indifferent towards cats for that matter…but oh how the tables have turned…The dog in question was sweet enough and used to adore Kirito, Key word "used too" he hasn't been around the dog since the whole cat powers thing so he wasn't so sure anymore.

"My dog loves you, who better to trust him with?"

"Doesn't your dog like chasing cats or something? He hates cats right?"

"Well yeah but what does that have to do with dog-sitting? You don't own a cat right? There's no cat in your place right?" One could just feel her confusion it was so thick.

"Ha, that depends on how you chose to look at the situation." Really he didn't see this working out well at all.

"He'll be good; you'll hardly know he's there!" Oh ho…now she's begging, how unfortunate for her that agreeing may concern his health, and how in the heck would he not know the dog is there for an ENTIRE WEEK?!

"Silica, I cannot dog-sit your dog, ask Asuna-" He started, listing off the first name to his head; which of course was almost always Asuna.

"She's having a family thing this week, and you know how her mother is…no way she would let a dog ever enter their house anyways." Kirito cringed, yes he knew her mother…Her very scary mother…the boy was starting to think the criminals he took down daily would make for better company, no that was mean…trash the rude slightly bitter and vengeful thoughts (even if they are 100% accurate).

"Ok good point..Liz?"

"She's going on a date."

"With who? And what's she doing for the rest of the week that won't let her take him?" He retorted in exasperation yet again.

"She won't tell me…"

Silence awkwardly filled both ends of the line.

"She won't tell you?" Kirito repeated blankly, "Well…If that's not sketchy, I don't know the meaning of the word." He stated with heavy sarcasm. He was starting to get irritated as his hope of finding someone else to take the dog, slowly dwindled to nothing.

"Agil?" well it was official; Kirito was desperate.

"His wife is allergic to dogs."

"How convenient…for him." Kirito replied dryly…there was only one option left, and it wasn't looking hopeful at all.

"Klein?"

Silica snickered, "Would you seriously trust Klein with a dog for a week?" Silica asked in disbelief.

"No."

"Exactly, which is why I'm calling you, please Kirito I'm begging you!" Oh he noticed the minuet she started, the necessity to point it out was actually in fact not needed.

"Oh come on! I just finished moving into my apartment, I have it just the way I want it. I do not want a dog in here to mess it up. This, this here is my sanctuary."

"Kirito please you're the only person I have left to call, before I have to find some expensive stranger to do it, and I don't feel comfortable leaving Ryota with a random stranger!"

Well shit, he was in that horrible situation where saying no would make you feel like a bad friend.

Kirito heaved a big sigh as his only preparation for the oncoming doom he was about to lay upon himself with just a single word.

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you so much Kirito! You're a life saver!"

Here's to seriously hoping the dog doesn't even notice the cat -like changes, or he was truly screwed…no ifs ands or buts about it.

...

Ding Dong

Oh.. Kirito's doom is here.

"Coming!" Kirito shouted as he made his way to the door and pulled it open with a forced smile.

"Thank you so much for doing this Kirito!" Silica said with a bright smile as Kirito took the heavy bag she was lugging around her shoulder and the dogs leash as she darted of to get the rest of his stuff.

The dog on the end of said leash just stared at Kirito.

"What? No wagging tail and kisses like before?" Kirito questioned as he stared right on back.

Growl

Yeah he expected as much, but it never hurts to be hopeful...

Kirito just sighed as he turned back to the door to wait for Silica to drop off the last of the dog's things before she left him to die. Maybe he should have helped her? Nah he'll consider it payback for the crappy week to come.

Finally Silica arrived dragging a big bag of dog food and a large dog bed folded in half under her arm.

"Ok don't forget to make sure he has food and water available at all times and his bed can go in your room right? He likes to be near someone as he sleeps and-"

"Yes yes Silica I got it, now go and have fun on your vacation ok?" Kirito cut her off with a smile, honestly you would think she was handing him a child instead of a dog.

"Um…Ok thank you so much for this and-"

"Goodbye Silica" He cut her off before she could go into another rant with a laugh and a wave as she smiled and turned to go.

"Goodbye Kirito! Be good Ryota!" She called over her shoulder as Kirito finally closed the door.

"Well it's just you and me now buddy."

The dog just glared at him from his place on the floor.

...

"NO STOP! BAD DOG!" Kirito screamed as he ran away from the dog chasing after him barking.

He had just gotten out of the shower and was going to get dressed when the dog growled at him like he was planning to rip him a part.

Kirito just sighed and made shooing movements with his hands as he tried going around but the dog actually yipped at him making the poor young man jump. That was about the time the dog charged and Kirito ran.

At least he had a towel…

"Ha! Can't get me up here, can you!" Kirito called smugly from his spot up on the kitchen island.

The dog just kept barking from below.

Kirito looked around for something to distract the dog with almost desperately (hell who was he kidding, he was most definitely desperate); his eyes landed on the bag Silica gave him.

He dug through it for a moment before pulling out a dog treat.

The dog stopped barking almost immediately staring on in interest before chasing after it once Kirito threw it.

Wasting no time Kirito leaped in a jump impossible for humans landing himself across the room before running down the small hallway as the dog started to run his way again.

Quickly Kirito dashed into his room and slammed the door shut.

...

A starring contest.

That was the only way one could describe this moment.

As Kirito sat from his spot on the couch, remote in hand, and the dog purposefully sat in front of the TV, and they both just glared at each other.

"Move." Kirito commanded with his face as stoic as it could possibly be.

The dog stared on and it may just be Kirito's imagination…but he was damn sure that the dog was grinning at him.

Smug little bastard.

"Alright already I'll change the channel!" Kirito practically shouted in annoyance and defeat.

The dog immediately moved and curled up on the opposite end of the couch.

"Who told you that you were allowed on my couch?" Kirito snapped

The dog glared in response.

Kirito just huffed before turning back to the TV to find a new channel, "Fine, whatever, do what you want."

...

"Doesn't it get old? Eating the same boring crap every day?" Kirito asked as he scooped more dog food in the previously empty dog bowl.

Ryota stared at him for a long moment, big puppy eyes that stated clearly that yes it does get old…very old.

"Huh….How's steak sound?" Kirito stated after a moment of contemplation.

The dog barked happily in excitement as a response...

Had anyone looked inside Kirito's apartment at around dinner time they would have been meet with quite the amusing site as Kirito and Ryota the dog sat across from each other at the small floor table eating steak, like a couple humans enjoying dinner together.

The part that's amusing? One of them was very much so obviously a dog instead.

...

Ryota tossed and turned on his little dog bed uncomfortably before looking up at the figure curled up in the nearby bed. Only to be met with big gray eyes staring back at him from the bed.

"Are you done tossing and turning? Because you're making a lot of noise and I have acute hearing."

The dog just stared back at him before shuffling some more in a poor attempt to get more comfortable.

Kirito just sighed, "One time." he started.

The dog looked back at the young man confused.

"One time you get to sleep in my bed; don't think it will ever happen again."

The dog was on his bed almost immediately before actually (much to Kirito's surprise) snuggling up to Kirito and instantly falling asleep.

Kirito stared for a long moment before shaking his head in exasperation and falling asleep soon after.

...

Silica made her way to the elevator that would lead up to Kirito's apartment only to spot Asuna doing the same.

"Asuna!" she called catching the girl's attention, as she turned and smiled in acknowledgment.

"Silica? What brings you here?" she questioned her face full of curiosity.

"I had Kirito dog-sit my dog this past week I was away, you visiting him?" Silica responded.

"Of course why else would I be here? I haven't seen him all week, what with the family vacation I was stuck with." Asuna giggled and then made her way into the elevator as it dinged open, Silica following after.

"So, you actually convinced Kirito-kun to babysit your dog?" Asuna started up, as the elevator's doors closed, with a look not too far from disbelief.

"Yeah…why?" Silica stated with a confused response towards the way Asuna had asked that.

"Oh nothing…It's just that a couple months ago I started noticing that he was making a point to avoid dogs, what's even weirder is how dogs responded to him every time he ended up near one anyway. I mean they just growl and bark like crazy…You would think Kirito-kun is the mail man." Asuna stated with a small laugh as she seemed to get lost in thoughts about the whole ordeal.

"His family's neighbors just got a dog 3 months ago when Kirito-kun was just starting to look for his own place and I swear it speeded up the process tenfold." She continued.

Silica shifted on her feet nervously, she hoped that Kirito and Ryota got along well this week.

The elevator reached its destination as its doors opened with another ding on the 3rd floor.

Both young women got out.

"I have a spare key Kirito-kun gave me so you can just come in with me." Asuna stated as she turned to the correct door and began unlocking it.

"Thank you" Silica responded politely as she followed Asuna inside.

Both just stopped and stared at the sight before them.

The first two rooms one saw when they walked into the apartment was the Living room and the kitchen, and both looked like a war had been held in them (not all that far from the truth actually).

As they turned and carefully made their way down the small hall that held a bathroom and Kirito's room they continued to look around the war zone in concern.

Both were about to say something when they heard Kirito talking in his room.

"No no no, you're totally cheating, that is not how you play chess."

Growl

"Don't growl at me, it doesn't change the fact that you cheated." Kirito stated bluntly

Both girls just gaped at the door before Asuna stepped forward and pushed it open.

Chess, somehow Kirito had a dog, playing chess with him. They were both starring down each other as the dog leant over and nudged a piece forward.

They were so into the game, that shouldn't be possible for a dog to even play in the first place, that they didn't even notice the two girls staring at them like they were seeing the very definition of insanity before their eyes.

"Kirito-kun…" Asuna called weakly. Poor girl that was really all she could manage to get out of her mouth.

The response was immediate, both Ryota and Kirito whipped their heads in the direction of the two girls standing in the door way.

"Oh hey guys. How were your vacations?"

When no response was given both Kirito and the dog cocked their heads in confusion before shrugging and turning back to finish the game they started.

**A/N: and done XD I don't know about you guys but I think a dog playing chess would just be hilarious. How many of you worry and fuss about you dogs when you have to leave them in someone else's home for a vacation? SHOW OF HANDS! I do, as far as I'm concerned my dog is a human. Anyway I hoped you liked this very insane chapter and please leave a review, and thank you very much to all those awesome people who have left one so far :D it really made me want to keep writing more!**


	4. The Cat No One Else Sees

**A/N: So I promised this chapter would be the one where you find out how Kirito got his cat powers! This would be that XD enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Cat No One Else Sees

The night air brushed past the teen as he pulled his coat closer to his body and grumbled.

It was just his luck, he had drove out to meet Klein at some sketchy place all the way across town because of course Klein couldn't pick some place normal or at the very least nearby. The drive was long, and the quickest route was along a forest. It was cold out.

And the road was as of the current moment creepily deserted…

But no, that's not what irritated Kirito. What irritated him was it was very late; his family was probably having a heart attack due to the fact that he wasn't home like he said he would be by eleven pm.

But the true cherry on top was the fact that he would be, if only his crappy motorcycle hadn't went and broke down not even half way there…or if his phone hadn't died before he left to start with.

Glancing at his watch, he groaned. It was three am.

He was so dead.

He continued to grumble to himself as he pushed his heavy bike, knowing he still wasn't even halfway there yet…such a long walk…he should have just left his bike behind. It deserved to be left behind.

Yet he kept pushing it forward, he didn't have the money's worth to just leave it behind.

"Meow"

Kirito stopped as he now stared at the black cat a couple feet away, it stared back. Kirito forced back the urge to shiver…something about this cat didn't feel quite right… it made Kirito wonder if it was really a cat.

'That's stupid, pull yourself together Kazuto. It's obviously a cat...what else would it be?' Kirito thought as he shook his head, put the bike down on its stand, and approached the cat. Man, he must be tired to just approach a random cat but he could use a break and it made for better company than nothing at all.

He stopped about two feet away from it before crouching down and holding his hand out, if the cat wanted to let him pet it then it had to approach him…he wasn't about to scare or piss off the animal by just up and deciding to touch it himself.

The cat tilted its head and continued to stare at the boy in front of it before finally seemingly deciding he was worth his time. Rubbing its head against Kirito's hand it purred appreciatively as he proceeded to scratch it behind the ears.

"What are you doing all the way out here? There aren't any houses nearby…do you not have a home?" Kirito questioned not expecting an answer.

"You look familiar have I seen you before?" Kirito continued as he tried to recall where he'd seen a cat like it before. "Probably just my imagination…" But for some reason he really couldn't shake the feeling that he should know this cat…like he'd seen it many times before or something...

The cat meowed, pulling the teen out of his thoughts before moving closer to rub up against his legs. Then it froze, looked forward for a moment, and bolted like it saw or heard something that spooked it.

Kirito leaped to his feet alarmed at first but then relieved when he spotted a car pull to a stop a little ways down the road. He wouldn't have spotted it if not for the fact that its head lights were still on.

'Thank goodness…maybe I can get a ride.' Kirito thought as he left the bike to rush forward and see if they would give him one. He was tired of walking he'll come back for it later…maybe they can fit it in their car.

Once he reached the car he ran around to the back to find the people after noticing they weren't inside the vehicle.

He froze however, when he reached the back…

It was like someone had dumped ice water down his back and froze time, his blood running cold and his eyes widening from shock…

He couldn't believe what he was seeing:

Two men, One holding the feet and the other the arms of a dead older man as they carried him towards the trees…

"God damn, I know he was annoying Shiro but did you really have to kill him?" One of them complained

"He was going to fire me…" The other whined.

Neither had noticed the boy staring in shock.

'Run' he screamed to himself internally as he went to back away silently, only to trip with a loud thump.

'Shit! Get up, get up! Run!'

Silence filled the area as the men turned and met Kirito's eyes, cursing they dropped the body.

"What the hell is a kid doing out here at this time of night?!" one of them questioned, looking pissed.

"Doesn't matter, just grab him!"

'RUN!'

Kirito scrambled to his feet to run but the air was knocked out of him not even minutes later as he was tackled back to the ground. He squirmed and kicked, yelling as he desperately tried to get away. He did not just survive a death game, go through hellish physical therapy, and risk his life again to save the girl he loved; all so he could go and get brutally murdered on some creepy street alone.

"Let me go!" Kirito yelled as he tried to drag himself out from under the heavy man who pinned him to the ground.

The click of a gun made him freeze.

Roughly Kirito was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled up by the person who tackled him, while his friend held a gun to his head.

"Don't move, boy." '_Or I'll kill you' _was the unsaid words hanging in the air.

Kirito put his hands up, eyes wide and shaking.

"Please don't shoot." He pleaded, internally cringing at how pathetic he sounded, as the one still holding his shoulders began to practically drag him forward.

"Shut up." They commanded

Kirito shut his mouth; desperately trying to figure out a way out of this alive…He wasn't coming up with anything…

If the was SAO or even ALO he would have so many options right now but…in the real world Kirito was nothing more than your average student except maybe a little better with computers and video games. In the real world his life was a whole lot more fragile…

And right now that life was in the hands of two men who apparently killed someone just for planning on firing one of them from work.

Things weren't looking too bright.

They lead him deep into the trees, constantly commanding him to move faster and shoving him forward if he dared to slow down.

It was a weird sensation but it was almost like every sound was deafeningly loud and Kirito could just hear his heart pounding away with each step. He's going to die tonight isn't he?

'I'm sorry Asuna, I don't think I'll be able to take you on our date tomorrow' Kirito thought sadly as the man roughly pulled him to a halt amidst the trees.

"This should be far enough." The man said as the other man with the gun, clicked the safety off.

"I got to ask…what the hell you were doing out and about around here anyway?" the man with the gun said almost lazily as Kirito was whirled around and shoved to his knees on the ground. He didn't seem to really care for the answer though…

Not that it mattered, Kirito couldn't even bring himself to answer as the gun was raised anyway…in fact he couldn't make a sound at all.

"Meow"

Kirito slowly tilted his head a little off to the left behind the men's backs, spotting the black cat sitting there looking at him curiously…strange the other two men didn't seem to notice or hear him.

…  
_"Mommy, there's a cat staring at me over there!"  
"Honey, I don't see any cat."  
"But it's right there!"_

_"Dad, there's that cat again, you see it don't you?"_  
_"Kazuto, son there's no cat."_  
_"Yes there is! It's right there!"_

_"Hello I'm Abby, I'm going to be your therapist….do you know what a therapist is?"_  
_"Yes…"_  
_"Good, that's good. So your parents are very worried…they say you keep seeing a cat."_

_"Kirito-kun what are you staring at?"_  
_"That weird cat…it keeps staring at me…"_  
_"What cat?"_

…

'That's where…It's you!' Kirito thought as he stared at the cat shocked.

"Sorry kid but I don't want to go to prison."

The man's voice roughly jolted Kirito back to reality. Kirito turned his head only to find the gun aimed right at his forehead.

'Shit! What am doing thinking about some weird cat, when I have a gun to my head?!"

"Wait-!" he began desperately.

The man pulled the trigger. The sound it made was deafening as it bounced off the trees, but Kirito didn't hear it.

What he did hear was a cat screeching in alarm and maybe it was his imagination but it sounded pissed…

'I don't want to die!' he thought as he felt the life leave him and his body fall.

Strange…

Now Kirito couldn't seem to see or hear anything…

"Damn and you call me cold; you just shot a kid dead."

**A/N: ok so I'm splitting the chapter in half, so have fun being confused**

**Yeah…this chapter is a lot darker than the other three isn't it? I hope that's ok :D**

**Review and tell me what you think if you can plz!**

**And as I've said before if you have any ideas for cat like situations Kirito can land himself in, or maybe a superhero situation…and so on don't be afraid to leave it in the review, I might just like it and write it for you! :D**


End file.
